A Tryst At The Oasis
by whitworth5274
Summary: Ganondorf just wanted to relax at his private oasis before he leads a huge raid in Hyrule. Midna, however, wants to get something seven years in the making out the way.


**I'm trying something new here. For some reason, a pairing between Ganondorf and Midna makes sense. It was almost done in my first story, "War Across the Ages," and in the one shot that goes with it (except it was with a different Gerudo King, but the same concept) and the pairing is working now in "Youths Chosen By The Goddesses." However, this is the first successful M rated attempt I've done, though it is just a lemon. I'll like to do more, so leave your reviews.**

* * *

He is the King of Thieves, leader of a tribe of desert dwellers whose main reason for survival is to steal what they need. Food, water, money, even people if the task required it, he could take it. He could attack without hesitation, kill without remorse, command without guilt. He had no problem from stealing, rich or poor, man, woman, or child, in health or in sickness. He had no moral dilemma when his girls took men away from town for their own purposes.

Yet when he walked to the oasis today to enjoy some leisure time, he caught sight of the one jewel in the world he could yet couldn't possess.

He has the blood of a god, the devil himself as many says. He has the name, the looks, the title, and whether it is true or not, he has the presence. When he walks into the Council chambers, the courtyard, the training grounds, or the Desert Colossus, his mere presence demands respect and portrays power. Braving the scorching heat of the day and the piercing cold of night proves he's worthy to carry the name of Ganondorf Dragmire.

But when she sees him and commands him over, he submits himself to the goddess with slight hesitation.

He walked along the small plains of grass to his private oasis, contemplating why he had such a visitor. He had expected and desired to be alone, and she knew it. This week was a hard one as King of the Gerudo. He and his chosen team (lead by him and the woman before him) were planning their biggest heist yet, stealing the Royal Family of Hyrule's most treasured artifact: The Ocarina of Time. The mission requires faultless execution, at least until he got to the treasure itself and could teleport away. The final pieces of the plan were completed, lasting him and his group from late afternoon the previous day to the dawn of today, and the actual execution was to be done tomorrow. He had told his second-in-command that he'll be taking the day off, but he didn't remember telling his second-in-command to bother him afterward.

An odd woman she is, and just to his annoyance, he found out that her exotic nature was exactly what he wanted.

She was as Gerudo as a Gerudo woman can be. Tall in stature, chiseled as a warrior but carved as a temptress, his second in command was just as powerful in name and looks as her leader. Everyone answered to her, and she answered only to her king. She deserved every bit of it.

Her childhood was met with every obstacle that could be possibly thrown her way, even before birth. She was the daughter of a Gerudo and her Zora lover, an anomaly in itself in a world where Gerudos generally mate with Hylians and humans. Genetically, she is mostly Gerudo but her blue skin speaks of her Zora father. That got her bullied a lot as a kid, but the young girl had quite the self-esteem for a kid. The other girls, being in a warrior culture, quickly learned not to mess with her. She was the toughest in brawls, ran faster, harder, and longer, and her skills as a thief and as an armed fighter caught the eye of her teachers, but her skills, passable for them to allow her to continue training, were heavily discounted for years. It continued that way as the girl became a teenager, ready to join her prince's army nearly seven years ago.

Ganondorf was 16 years old when he and his predecessor (and later second-in-command) Nabooru Spirit went to inspect the next round of ladies who would either become the warriors they spent years. They oversaw the trials themselves, and it wasn't long before the prince caught sight of the blue Gerudo. Her skill impressed the young man more so than any other. She passed every test with the highest scores, and her final duel against an Elite (her choice of rank) ended in a rare, quick victory.

"Who is she? He remembered saying about her, though the words weren't meant to be spoken out loud.

"Midna Twilia, she is called. Daughter to a Zora, if you're going to ask why her skin is bluish."

"Do we have a say on who passes or not? Many have and many have not, but she definitely passes without argument. She bested an Elite, people I was taught by, in a timely fashion. Midna deserves her spot."

"We don't have a say, and if we did, I would agree with you. However, even though she passed, she won't be an Elite. I learned that before meeting back with you."

Ganondorf learned quickly that he couldn't choose his army, not even his own Elites, but the young man did find a backdoor. He could choose his most trusted as leaders, and his best fighter as his personal guard, and no one could contest him. Three days into the official army life, Midna received a visitor.

"Your Majesty!"

"Rise, Midna. And call me Prince Ganondorf. Or Ganondorf, if you like."

"Prince… Why do you come to visit me? I'm just a lowly soldier in your military."

"Are you really that, Midna Twilia? Or are you the young woman who I personally watched defeat one of my Elites quicker than I have ever in my life? I think it is a waste of your talents to be simply part of the army. I think it is a waste of your talents to be snubbed out of a spot in the Elites. I do, however, have a spot more suited for you."

Thirty minutes later, she was the third most powerful warrior in the desert, surpassed only by Nabooru and the young prince. She became the Kidemónas, the prince's sole chosen guardian, making all Gerudo except its two leaders answerable to her, and the life of her long her top priority. Midna, however, would branch that role out as she and Ganondorf's relationship went from royal and knight to best friends. Ganondorf's final years as heir to the throne meant he had time for himself when not dealing with the politics and proceedings of his people, the time he spent wandering the streets of the city of Fortressa or creating an adventure in the desert.

Those adventures, as he can recall as he stood over present-day Midna, brought them either closer together, closer to Nabooru scolding him, closer to death, or varying combinations of the three. Sometimes they'll do absolutely nothing but ride their horses along the sand plains, or camp out right here by the oasis. Other days found them killing a Molduga.

Then there were the days of thievery. Most thefts were simple and uneventful or had some sparks of fun, but there was one heist done that changed how Ganondorf felt about Midna. At the time, he considered her to be his beautiful best friend, and while he had felt some things, he didn't consider them very much. Sure, his head and his hormones made very convincing arguments, but realization doesn't happen until one pivotal moment. For Ganondorf, it was seeing Midna hanging off a cliff while fighting some bandits that made him realize he loved her.

The bandits were their targets of the day, that mission was just for the two of them. The ambush had gone to plan, and the fight was heavily leaning towards the Gerudo, but Midna had to choose a fight she couldn't win. The leader of the gang, Misko, was a brute Hylian, and though Midna is a highly trained warrior, the Gerudo was no match for the bandit's strength. By the time Ganondorf had noticed her plight, Midna was held by the throat, Misko dangling her like a doll over the cliffs that made the trail between the Gerudo Canyon Pass and the Digdogg Suspension Bridge. Worried for her life, as there was water on every side of the trail (Gerudo do not have the luxury of training how to swim. Midna, even with her Zora genes, had a limited ability), Ganondorf could have either surrendered or hoped Midna could have made it to shore if Misko dropped her.

Instead, Ganondorf had made his fastest kill and his most heroic save. That was four years ago. Times these days brought little moments of freedom for the King and his Second, especially once he was crowned not too long after that incident with Misko, and, two years later, Nabooru's death opened the spot for Midna to obtain her current position. Now, as Ganondorf crossed his arms as he stood over Midna, the sly woman leaned back, supporting herself with her arms, her black robe (the only barrier between air and skin, as far as he could tell) falling back as well, exposing her legs and some of her abdomen. "Your Majesty."

"Why are you here, Midna?"

Midna chuckled as she waded her feet in the water. "To relax. I believe I earned it too. After all, it has been some time since we've had time for the two of us, even longer that we had a day to do absolutely nothing." Ganondorf was still distracted by her choice of clothing. Yes, his people didn't cover every part of their body, leaving only the abdomen, arms, and maybe some cleavage exposed, but Midna was practically naked in comparison.

"You could put better clothing on, Midna."

Midna played with her robe by her legs. "True, but… Ganon, would you say I am a headstrong person, right?"

Ganondorf, ignoring the shortening of his name (he hated that), nodded. "Yes, you are, but what does that-"

"We've known each other seven years, and as a woman, I applaud you for being a great man, you know, by thinking with your brain and not your balls. But c'mon, how much more are you going to make a woman wait?

Ganondorf dropped his arms. He knew exactly what Midna was instigating, as her very words have plagued his thoughts for years. In truth, he occasionally wished his brain wasn't the dominant organ. "Oh."

"Yeah. I'm sure the gossip was there when we were just Prince and Kidemónas, and when you became King, but ever since I've become Second, all I hear is 'When are you going to marry the King? What if he doesn't like you? Do you even like him? Maybe he wants a normal Gerudo? Maybe he's gay' which would be...saddening in our society. I know you hear it too, and see it in their eyes when we walk together in the hallways and streets. So to speak in truth, I'm here, dressed in this scanty robe Hylians find amusing, because the one man in my world either has his head stuck in the sand or maybe I'm the stupid one for thinking you love me. I'm here because there are other women who would love my position and the advantages it has in dealing with the King. I'm here because there are girls my age going to Hyrule and doing what I cannot do. And, though I doubt it, if one or both of us die in the next couple of days, I want to know that I did one thing right for my heart."

Ganondorf dropped beside Midna, his heart beating like a gong. "You love me?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Yes, the King of Thieves has stolen my heart."

Ganondorf turned away in thought. "I have waited nearly half the time we have known each other for you to say that. So yes, my brain should be congratulated."

Midna widened her eyes, then produced a giggle as she made a forward move, slowly placing her legs on each side of Ganondorf, pinning her body on top of him. With Midna in front of him, and sure his brain was losing blood at a rapid pace, Ganondorf had half a mind to shrug her off, but Midna deviously lowered her face to his ear. "You made me wait seven long years, and for someone who likes to dominate as you do, I'm about to make you pay."

She was winning, and the result was hurting more than he would admit. He had to wear pants on his way out here, knowing damn well he was going to take them off and relax in the water in his briefs. As much as he wanted to see Midna try her hand at dominion, he found the moment he was in suitable to remind her that he was King, and she was just his Second. So while she was trying to edge him on by playing with his ear and upper neck, he wrapped his hands around her waist and dragged her body closer to her. Her robe became dislodged, revealing her entire body to him. She had the decency to cover up her core, but her pale blue breasts were for his eyes to marvel. His pants became a little tighter, and his brain fought his urges to form a coherent sentence of reason. "You know...we have the biggest...heist of our lives tomorrow. Maybe we should-AGGGHHH!"

Midna had applied a hand to Ganon's hardened tent, pushing it with as much pressure as she needed to shut her king up. She sat up fully before him, discarding the robe. "Ganondorf, you want this, and I know you aren't considering running away from this. If you say one more word, I swear to Din I'll fucking kill you, and you know that is possible."

Ganondorf's pride as king returned. "Did you tell me what I can and cannot do? What I want and don't want?"

Midna smiled as she moved her hips, increasing her own stimulated organ as she did the same to Ganon's. "I plead guilty. Now shut the hell up and let me kiss you!" Ganondorf thought the woman would start the kiss out slow and heated, but no. She skipped that step, injecting her tongue into Ganondorf's mouth like a Molgera diving into a sand pit. His initial reflex to push her out was replaced by a desire to bring her in more, and that leads to his own tongue exploring the moist cavity of her mouth and fighting with her tongue.

Midna was right. He wasn't going to back out now.

While his mouth worked hers, Ganondorf's hands snaked around the grinding hips of the Second-In-Command, finding her ample, firm ass and giving them a small but tight grip. Midna moaned into his moans, audibly pleased with her king's resignation to her will. She had worked too many years on her body, and it is time for it to be appreciated by the male touch. The feeling of her buttcheeks being squeezed, jiggled, pulled apart and pushed together...they say waiting makes everything feel so much better, and Midna can attest to that.

She broke off their kiss, gulping for air for the first time in what seemed like centuries. "Oh Din, keep doing what you are doing. Do not move those hands!"

"Like this?" Ganondorf smacked his hand against Midna's cheeks, sending a rippling echo through the air from the collision of body parts and from Midna's resulting cry. The king smirked. His chosen Second, the toughest woman he knew, the woman who just a few minutes ago was demanding he makes her his, now whimpered at a simple smack to the ass. It won't be the last one she'll elicit today.

A second smack, with both hands, got her going. Midna almost couldn't keep her gyrating hips in motion. "Yes, like that! And suck on my tits."

Ganondorf, as much as he wanted to dive into her voluptuous mounds, didn't. "Is that a way to ask your king to please you?"

Midna, with her red eyes, glared at the king. "Your Majesty, I am two seconds away from forgetting all this foreplay and getting your dumb dick into me. I don't care for you playing with my ass. I don't care for our parts passing each other through our clothes, I don't really care for you sucking on my breasts or me sucking your member but I hear those things make the best part better, so… Your Majesty, ple-Ohh!" Midna was cut off by Ganondorf immediately attacking her left breast, sucking and biting on it like a dehydrated man into a hydromelon. His left hand departed from his back to the unattended right breast. She gripped hard on his bare shoulder, then realized that, like her, his only article of clothing was his shorts. She needed to regain control, and there was no other way to do so but to enter the pants of the king.

Midna's whimpers were music to Ganondorf's ears. It was not like a cry for mercy or chorus of death, but a melody of pleasure. And her breasts, Din couldn't have crafted such a better mixture of skin, muscle, and glands. For years, he had seen them under clothes, and if he was lucky, he would see Midna in a bra of sorts, but with them as his playthings, it was a dream come true. Forget tomorrow's heist, this was the biggest steal of his career. Just as he was happy he had Midna under his whims, he felt her slender hands cradle his member. Before he could question her, her hand worked the shaft like whetstone on a blade.

Ganon's grunts in response to her ministrations to him pleased Midna, but it also distracted him from pleasing her. Like she said, she rather skip to having him inside her, but like any good ritual, every part must be fulfilled. But his clothes were very annoying to her. Pushing the king down, she moved off him, brazenly removing his lower clothes as well, watching the free appendage point skyward before taking it in hand again. Pumping it quickly again, she turned to Ganondorf, who had a tinge of disappointment in his eyes. "No, I am not putting my mouth on it just because you'll like it. I am not a whore."

"Oh, so demanding this doesn't make you a whore?"

Ganondorf had a point but it was quelled once she increased her grip and speed on the hardened organ. Midna had no exact clue what the average size was, but from what she heard, she could estimate Ganondorf was pretty much a few sizes bigger. She wasn't clueless, however, on how to work it. Gerudo curriculum, for 99% of the population, had that covered. Using her hands to simulate the male genital is one thing, but the best environment, aside from her pussy, was her mouth. She continued to sharpen the blade, even as it became harder and harder in her hand. Her red eyes took a moment from the marvelous dick in her hand to the actual head of Ganondorf, the King of Thieves groaning and panting for air. She couldn't help but smile. The most powerful man in her known world submitted to her whims like sand in a strong wind. To reward him for it, she decided to give him a little taste.

As her tongue made contact with the tip of Ganondorf, it twitched in response. Ohh, he liked it. Good. Despite her earlier reservations, Midna couldn't remove her head further away from her lover's dick. She was now at a mental crossroad, for based on the feeling in her hands, Ganondorf was ready to release any moment now. It'll be minutes before he would be ready again, which could be his time to satisfy her but she really wants to hop on the horse and start riding like crazy. It'll be a short one though… He gets one command.

"Fuck!" Ganondorf almost chuckled once he felt Midna's oral cavity around him, though the force and amount she engulfed him was his punishment for wanting her to do this. It was so worth it. Like a hungry traveler once they enter the Kara Kara Bazaar and spotted a hydromelon. Midna doved up and down the entire length with such skill he wondered just what the hell they were teaching in that class about men. She hadn't even gagged yet, which amazed him. His cock, not to brag, was above average, though not as monstrous as most men would say just to stroke their egos.

Combined with her beating hands, Ganondorf was feeling the pressure build up in his loins, and he tried to think of other subjects just to put the inevitable at bay. The only other thing he could think of was the mission in Hyrule, and how weird it'll be traveling to the capital with Midna in tow. After tonight, everything will change.

That pressure increased, and Ganondorf made the mistake to look into Midna's ruby eyes. She knew he was about to come and was silently awaiting it as her tongue swirled around his head, her hand still beating him off rapidly and tightly, threatening to remove his cock altogether. That was enough to break his resolve, roaring as he unloaded into Midna's mouth.

Amazingly, Midna didn't falter, continuing to suck him as she swallowed every single drop of him. She could taste hints of the fruits of the desert, making the sugary seed easier to play with in her mouth. Eventually, she had drained him completely, releasing his dick with a pop but not releasing it from her hand, slowly stroking it. She smirked at the sight of the king breathing heavily as he recovered from his release. "And the almighty King of Evil has come down from his throne, bowing to his seductress."

Ganon scoffed at that. "If you want that to be your story, so be it."

"It will. But we're not done." Midna looked back to the organ in her hand, its rise back to its feral stage expedited by a technique Midna remembered shortly before Ganondorf released. It allowed the muscles of the penis to recover and expand in a short amount of time, which Midna quickly wanted. She was previously fingering herself while she attended to her king, and the desire for something more suitable for her pleasure had peaked.

On that note, she removed her undergarments, straddled Ganondorf, holding herself up on his shoulders, and hovered their nethers over each other. She looked to Ganondorf, who had a smug, challenging face as he glared back. "Come on, Midna. What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted."

"Shut up. I'm...just bracing myself. It is supposed to hurt a little."

"Oh, I was thinking you'll just hop on and ride me wild. This isn't sappy and passionate sex, is it?"

Midna scoffed. "No way. You're not some charming hero, and I am not a loving princess. We're Gerudo." With that in mind, Midna slowly settled herself down Ganondorf's length, feeling her barrier break as the King and Second of the Gerudo became one. She whimpered as their bodies touch, his entire member within her. She couldn't describe the feeling other than it was much, much better than her hands. If this is what a sword going through flesh was like, then she would rather stay here forever.

On Ganondorf's end, having himself fully in Midna was a dream come true that he almost came again. Then Midna raised herself, lifting herself up to the top of the shaft but not exposing the head. Then she repeated the same movements slowly, adjusting herself to Ganondorf. "Sweet Din, this is better than I could have dreamed." Ganondorf silently concured, enjoying seeing Midna bounce along his dick. But her slow movements, as good as they felt, wasn't enough for him. He reached his hands back to Midna's ass, gripping and pushing her down harder. That elicited a strong moan from the woman as well as the man, and Midna answered his order, picking up the pace as she lowered her upper body closer to Ganondorf's.

Ganondorf himself began to pump himself inside Midna, matching her gyrations while keeping his hands on her to keep their bodies close. Midna continuously whimpered, trying her best not to give up her pride and release the moans that wanted to come out, to just let Ganondorf have his way with her. She opened her eyes to stare at Ganondorf, amber eyes meeting ruby, and she lowered herself to kiss him with fervor. She wanted just a rough fucking, yet her womanly instincts couldn't help but tell her to kiss the man she loved.

And like the ruler he is, when he saw an opportunity to take control, Ganondorf took it. He rolled them over so that he was on top, and use his hands to spread out Midna's legs as his sword impaled her with renewed tenacity. This time, she was unable to maintain herself, swearing Din's name, calling out Ganondorf's, and demanding he doesn't stop. He never did stop, but it felt like he kept going faster. She couldn't remember why she held out on this, why she never came to him before, or hell, just jumped him while he slept. It felt so right, and she had robbed herself years of satisfaction. Seven long years of frustration poured into a single hot mass in her, and like volcanic activity on Death Mountain, it erupted powerfully. She yelled as her orgasm shuddered her body, dropping her on Ganondorf as he continued to plow into her, harder as her walls closed in on him. Seconds later, white heat filled Midna as Ganon groaned his release.

He painted as he pulled out, watching as his seed pooled out of Midna, then glared at her darkly with realization. "Did you... Because I didn't." Midna only smiled back, irritating the king. He did not want a child, not like this. "Midna!"

"Of course I spelled myself. No babies for me. Not until we're paid in full for these last few years. Every day and every night, Your Majesty, until I say we're done."

Ganondorf frowned, pulling Midna to him. After a minute of silence, between her promising smile and his challenging glare, he was thinking she was jesting. When it was apparent she wasn't, he dashed a hungry grin, staring down Midna like she was the Triforce of Power. "So be it."

Midna chuckled, then her hand brushed something hard and ready. She looked down, seeing Ganondorf was back for more. "Oh my. So eager. I didn't have to do anything this time."

"Says you."

"Luckily for you, the next round begins right now. "


End file.
